Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a novel class of N-silyl substituted 1-silyl-2-azacyclopentanes.
Prior Art
Various silane compounds have previously been employed as coupling agents for use in reinforced reaction injection molding (RRIM) technology. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,887 discloses the use of chloro-silanes and isocyanate silanes as coupling agents in the practice of this technology. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,090 discloses the use of epoxy silanes for the same function. (trimethoxysilyl)-1-sila-2-azacyclopentane.
Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 42, No. 4, pp. 858-862 has reported the possible formation of minor amounts of 1,1,1-triethoxy-N-[3-(triethoxysilyl)propyl]silylamine during the hydrosilylation of allylamine. However, no mention of the cyclic derivatives was reported.
The Journal of Organic Chemistry Vol. 34, 3676 (1969) has reported the synthesis of the cyclic structure 1,1-diethoxy-2-(trimethylsilyl)-1-sila-2-azacyclopentane. This compound, however, lacks a hydrolyzable moiety on one of the silicon atoms and therefore would not perform satisfactorily in RRIM compositions due to decreased bonding strength. Therefore, subsequent applications of conventional coupling materials, such as aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, to the glass fibers, will result in diminished bond strength, thereby making the use of 1,1-diethoxy-2-(trimethsilyl)-1-sila-2-azacyclopentane undesirable in RRIM applications.